The 10 Things I Hate About You - A Bellarke AU
by Andie Leigh
Summary: When Clarke is a fairly sadistic rich girl, and Bellamy is just a little bit of a slacker. Rated T but beware just disgusting language. Also, jactavia sweetness.


The bright Seattle sun shone down on the warm city, falling over trees and buildings in just the right way, a perfect opportunity for a tourist to capture the sight, forever enclosing in within a small, silver, metal case. Laughter erupted from blushing teenagers, as they engaged in a game of kiss chase, and elderly couples watched on with a friendly fondness, blissful in one another's company, and happy to witness the simple innocence of youth.

Four teenage girls giggled, sat together and bobbing their heads to the latest nonsense tunes, uncaringly joyous at something as unadorned as each others company, and a sunny day.

But Clarke Griffin was not as easily pleased as something as a sunny day.

She pulled up next to them in her beat down '63 Dodge Dart, her soft features set in her usual stare, not quite glaring, but definitely not smiling.

She wasn't exactly an inviting person.

The music blasted from her speakers, easily drowning out the shy song that drifted from the other car. The girls turned to stare at her automatically, they were the kind of stares this Griffin girl received daily, peering at her as if she were some kind of alien species, a mix of confusion, hatred, and quiet, almost silent, jealous longing.

Clarke turned to look back at them, she didn't exactly try to avoid trouble, and instinctively their heads turned back into their fixed position of staring ahead– no-one wanted to be on the receiving end of Clarke Griffins wrath. The most confident of the girls rolled her eyes, though she still did this away from Clarke's line of vision.

She'd only just got this car– there was no way she was risking a dent at the hands of the psycho Griffin girl.

Clarke only gave them an indignant look, and a slight roll of the head. She really didn't feel like handling those prissy little bitches today.

Or any other day, for that matter.

With that thought, she drove away from the blue car, her head held high, and her face never falling from the features apparently carved in stone.

As she walked into school, she caught sight of a colourful poster announcing the annual prom - and this year she was one of the unwilling participants caught in the flock of annoyingly excited seniors.

Oh, how unfortunate she was.

The bold lettering on the poster screamed out the theme for this years dance: masquerade. She rolled her eyes internally - they just got more and more creative every year.

Along with the theme, it depicted their school flying into a painted blue sky, and the words 'blasting into the future'. Yes, because one meaningless night of alcohol and sex, and taking pictures-that most likely would later be locked away in a box forever, only brought out when you were feeling 'sentimental' or wanted to see how rapidly your life had declined after high school– well that really did show major personal growth.

She ripped it off the wall, and ignored the quiet protests of a girl that carried a bundle of posters that looked like they'd threw up on themselves, as she walked off further into the school.

Only one more year of this, and she could get out of this crappy little place.

She couldn't wait.

Mr Jaha sat at his computer desk, golden plaque announcing guidance counsellor shining proudly ahead of him, focusing intensely on his writing, and finding himself forgetting about the boy sitting in front of him. He smiled at the boys nervous fidgeting.

"I'll be right with you." He promised, flashing a set of shiny white teeth for further emphasis. The boy only nodded unsurely, and smiled back a twitchy smile. Jaha returned to his writing momentarily, falling into the scene.

As his hand slid up her creamy white thighs, she could feel his huge member -

Well member wasn't very descriptive. He'd have to think of something else later.

pulsating with desire.

He shut his chunky laptop screen down, vowing to return to his novel later, and refocused his attention on the student.

He stood in his pale pink suit and picked up the schedule on his desk. "So, Jasper." He handed him to sheet. "Here you go."

He turned to look at the documents in his hands, scanning quickly over the information.

"Nine schools in ten years? My, oh my. I'm guessing it was a little bit of the," he stopped and looked at Jasper again, bringing his palm to his nose, and sniffing dramatically, before releasing a shuddering breath through his mouth, rolling his eyes into the back of his head.

Jasper looked appalled, Mr. Jaha merely shrugged. "Am I right, or am I right?"

Jasper stumbled over his words, shocked at the guidance counsellors brass attitude. "I– um, no! Of course not– I– I would never-"

"That's enough." He again smiled lightly, peering at Jasper over the top of his glasses. "I'm sure you won't find Armadillo any different from any of your old schools." As his sentence finished, an egg flew at the window.

Jasper jumped, but Mr. Jaha wasn't fazed.

"Same little asswipe shit for brains everywhere." He finished, throwing his middle finger up at the window for added effect."

Japer again looked like he may momentarily black out.

"Am I in the right place– I?" He questioned, even going as far as too look around the room, looking for the same kind of obscenities the counsellor was firing off.

"Not any more you're not - I've got deviant's to see and a novel to finish. Now scoot." Jaha spoke very quickly, coming to stand in front of Jaspers chair. When Jasper didn't move, he spoke again. "Scoot!" He barked out the words as though a Chihuahua would.

In his hurry to leave, Jasper almost bumped into one of the supposed 'deviants' entering the room. He was a lot taller than Jasper, and built with apparently nothing but muscle– so maybe he was a little scared.

He left quickly and the boy turned as Mr. Jaha called his name. "Bellamy Blake. You are making our visits a weekly ritual."

Bellamy entering the room, smiling devilishly. "Only so we can have these moments together. You're like a father to me, you know that?" His voice held that easy sarcasm that Jaha had now grown accustomed to.

"Oh, no thank you, kangaroo boy. I don't like children– especially teenagers." Jaha looked down at the endless pile of complaints about the boy. "Says here you exposed yourself in the cafeteria?" He looked at him in mild irritation.

He sighed, as if this were all some big inconvenience. "I was joking with the lunch lady. It was just a bratwurst."

Jaha's gaze flicked lower. "Bratwurst? Well, aren't we the optimist." His head cocked to one side slightly as he studied the seemingly little package.

Bellamy's eyebrows knitted together.

An idea came into Jaha's head and he dismissed the Blake boy quickly, returning to his erotica.

she could feel his huge bratwurst pulsating with desire.

Oh yes, definitely better.

Monty Green skidded through the crowded hallways of Alpecca high school, rushing to catch up with the new boy, his dark hair quickly falling out of place .

"Helloo! Monty Green, I'm supposed to show you around." He saddled up to him, grasping his hand in a firm handshake. The boy took it, looking relived.

"Oh, thank god. Usually they get one of those audio visual geeks."

Monty nodded, and pulled on a smile. "No I do, I know what you mean."

An acne– riddled boy from the AV club pulled up next to Monty, riding on a small wheeled table overloaded with tech supplies. "Hey Monty where should I put the-"

Monty shook his head in confusion towards Jasper, pulling him forwards, and turned round to glare at the AV boy. "Don't ruin this for me!" He smiled at Jasper unconcernedly. "Monty?!" He asked incredulously.

Monty steered the boy through the hallways, picking a piece of paper out of his pocket. "So, um—Jasper" He tucked the paper away again. " Here's the breakdown - the social hierarchy if you will. Those guys over there-" he gestured to a gathered group of muscled boys and stick-thin girls. "Those are your basic beautiful people. Don't even bother talking to them."

Jasper's brows pulled together in confusion. "What, your rule or theirs?"

Monty held up a finger. "Watch." As they passed them he grinned. "Hey guys!" He was met with four glares of disgust. "Push off, geek!" The bulkiest boy called, and Jasper understood the demonstration.

They continued on outside, with Monty pointing out particular groups, and Jasper paying as much attention as possible. But he found it increasingly harder, when he caught sight of her.

He stopped dead in his tracks, muttering an "Oh my god". She had dark brown hair that tumbled down to her chest, and fanned out across her sharp features. Her eyes were bright, and the most perfect shade of blue he'd ever seen. Her olive skin shone in the sunlight, and the smile that illuminated her face was enough to take his breath away. And her lips– her lips were the brightest shade of red he'd ever seen, so plump, so soft.

She was beautiful.

Monty caught his stare, and shook his head as Jasper continued to stare as she brushed passed them. "What group is she in?" He asked, breathless.

"The don't even think about it group. Octavia Griffin– she's a sophomore." He explained, smile gone from his face.

"I burn, I pine, I perish." Jasper said, staring after her. Monty only shook his head.

She and her friend, Harper, Monty thought she was called, were right in front of them, and they both picked up on the conversation.

"Yeah, but see, there's a difference between like and love," She was saying to the blonde haired girl. "Because I like my lip gloss, but I love my Ekalb purse." She smiled seemingly content with her explanation, and she walked off, Harper in tow.

"Wow. Deep." Monty commented, and didn't mind the glare Jasper gave him.

Knowing it wouldn't matter because Jasper wasn't actually listening to him, Monty still told him that the Griffin sisters were not allowed to date.

Jasper ignored him anyway.

"As opposed to a bitter, self-righteous hag who has no friends?"

God, Kane hated that kid.

"Pipe down, Collins." He called to the smirking brown haired boy at the back, rolling his eyes at just how stupidly immature and childish this kid was.

Fucktard.

Clarke Griffin turned to face him, fixing him in place with a look of cold menace. "I guess in this society being male and an asshole makes you worthy of our time." It earned her a wave of 'ooh's' rippled through the classroom. He met her glare with his own.

She turned back to Marcus Kane, the head of the classroom, and began to blather on about something - he was sure he heard something like Bronte in there somewhere?

Bellamy Blake fell through the classroom door, dark jacket hanging from his shoulders, and wearing an impish grin. "What'd I miss?" He questioned, hanging onto the side of the doorway.

It was Clarke who answered him, sighing, though she kept her gaze fixed ahead.

"The oppressive patriarchal values that dictate our education." He stared at her as she spoke, taking note of the usual 'holier-than-thou' expression set upon Clarke's face, and nodded once, smiling.

"Good." And he walked right back out again.

The lesson ended for Clarke pretty quickly after that, as Mr. Kane deemed that she was pissing him off and should go to the office, She did this while Finn sat behind her, smirking at her outcome, and very narrowly missing the book that flew at his head.

Finn stood outside the school, lackey on hand, when Octavia and Harper brushed past them , clearly expecting attention.

They had it.

"Damn, looking good ladies." Finn called after them, eyeing certain areas of Octavia Griffin. His friend shook his head at Finns wandering stare, and said, "She's out of reach, man. Even for you."

Finn scoffed and shook his head, taking a few steps towards her retreating figure. "No-one's out of reach for me." And they weren't, not really. After all, he'd tamed the demon dog, hadn't he?

"Out. Of. Reach." Monty emphasised, catching onto Jaspers gaze on Octavia, and finding himself once again reminding the new kid that Octavia Griffin wouldn't give him a look in.

"You see that? You see that pretty little sundress she's wearing? Well, that my friend, is strategically placed to let guys like us know we can never have her, and guys like say, Finn Collins," He paused, as they watched Finn make his way over to Octavia, "can have her whenever they want."

Jasper shook his head, staring at the blue-eyed goodness with an overwhelming sense of faith for someone he barley knew. "Na man, she's not like that. Look at her, look at her eyes– she's pure."

Monty hoped god could help the love-struck fool.

But as he watched Jasper, he saw how happy he was just staring after her, and said something he knew he was going to regret.

"Alright, I'm gonna tell you something, and I know I'm gonna regret it, but here we go anyway." He paused for dramatic effect, and Jasper gestured for him to continue eagerly.

"She's looking for a French tutor." Once the words had left his lips, Jaspers lips had lifted into an electric smile, and he was seizing Monty by the arms.

"Are you kidding me?! This is perfect!" He said, grinning like the lovable fool he was.

"You know French?" Monty asked sceptically, wary of the sudden atmosphere change.

Jasper didn't even leave time to think about it. "No, but I'll learn!"

And Monty was already regretting it.

"Clarke, don't try to change the subject– drove? Who drove you home?" Jake Griffin asked quickly, turning to the younger of his two daughters.

Clarke smirked in victory, as Octavia struggled for a response. If she hadn't have gotten involved in this, then she wouldn't had to have turned to sneaky tactics.

She didn't care what her dad said - she was going to Wount Meather college.

"Daddy, don't be upset, but it was this boy and I think he might ask me-"

"Boy? No boy! There are to be no boys mentioned in this household! What are the two house rules?" He demanded, pushing Octavia down next to Clarke on the long settee.

"Number one– no dating until you graduate. Number two - no dating until you graduate!" Jake Griffin emphasized urgently , fiercely protective of his two baby girls.

"Daddy, please! Can we focus on my needs for just one second please! I am the only girl in school not dating - it's embarrassing!" She wailed, throwing her fists down on the soft material.

"No you're not– your sister isn't dating." He offered proudly, happy at Kat's anti-male policy.

"And I don't intend too." She added on, fuelling to Octavia's fury.

"Oh, my god! Where do you come from– planet loser?!" She screamed, twisting to face the blonde girl.

"As opposed to planet look at me! Look at me!" Clarke threw her arms around as emphasis.

"Okay, okay. Old rule out, new rule in." Jake interjected before things got too heated. "Octavia can date." He paused, taking in the horrified and excited expressions on both his daughters faces. "When Clarke does."

Oh why oh why, did Jasper have to be so damn socially awkward?

She would say no, she was going to laugh in his face, reject his offer, and find a new French tutor, it was just inevitable.

French food? Maybe Saturday night?

Oh, god he'd reject himself.

"You're asking me out?" She questioned, her smile broad and teasing.

He nodded hesitantly.

"Aww, that's so cute!" He really didn't know how to take that. Because, on the one hand, cute was good, safe, on the other…

Well, it looked a little like she wanted to lean across the table and pinch his cheeks.

That just could not be a sign of attraction.

"I mean, I know your dad said you couldn't date and all, but I figured if it was for French class-" He began to rush out, cut off when she held up a finger and said something to silence his ramblings.

"Actually, John," Jasper "my dad just made a new house rule– I can date when my sister does."

And he hung off every single syllable she spoke after that.

Jasper was desperate.

Every guy he and Monty had interviewed, and none of them were willing to date Clarke Griffin. Not a single one. And they really had been the runt of the litter, the worst of the worst. The most awful the school had to offer.

And not a single one was brave enough to take her out on a date.

What did that say about her?

Oh, god.

Monty sat in front him, revelling in the fact that he had been right in the first place, and that Jasper had been wrong. Jasper wasn't really listening anyway, when he looked behind him and caught sight of the boy sticking a knife straight into the dissected frogs heart.

He had potential.

"Hey, hey, what about him?" He asked quietly, nudging Monty's shoulder and waiting for him to follow his line of sight.

Monty immediately shook his head, and put his head down. "Him? Are you crazy? No, don't look at him. He's a criminal." He whispered urgently, unwilling to look back at Bellamy Blake.

"I heard he eats cougar as a snack. Kills it himself and everything." Monty said dramatically, pulling Jasper down not to look at him.

"Well, then at least he'll be able to handle Clarke." Jasper said, grinning as Monty became increasingly agitated.

"Very funny. I'm serious man– this guy's crazy. Prison, theft, vandalism– he's done it all." Jasper grinned at the new information.

"He's perfect." He lifted his head confidently, and Monty dared a glance over his shoulder.

They both sunk back down in their seats when he turned the full force of his dark eyes on them.

He really was crazy.

That had now been clearly established.

Monty stared through the big, gaping hole in Jaspers French book, fear and amusement forming a strange mix.

Okay, so clearly, they needed another plan.

"How do we get him to date Clarke?" Jasper wondered aloud, turning to Monty in question.

"We need a backer." Monty said, racking his brain for an idea, any idea that would help set the events in motion.

"What's a backer?" Jasper asked, oblivious.

"Someone with money, who's stupid." Monty replied, and the name Collins caught up easily in his mind.

They really weren't a welcoming bunch.

That had now been clearly established.

Finn held Monty's face still as he continued with his drawing, annoyed at the geeks confidence to come and sit down at his table. Did the idiot not know who he was messing with?

"You want Octavia, right? But you can't have her, because no-one will go out with her psycho sister." The nerd droned, and Finn found himself quickly becoming bored.

"You got a point?" He asked, moving the black marker further along his face.

"What you need, is someone who is as crazy as her, to take her out." He continued, and Finn dropped the pen as he finished his drawing and became more interested in what the boy was saying.

"And? Someone in mind?" Monty smiled and gestured over to where Bellamy Blake sat.

The deal was set.

_**Part 2 coming sooooon!**_


End file.
